1. Field
The disclosure relates to compositions providing desirable triblogical properties, and providing the ability to achieve lower head media spacing (HMS) a well as providing desirable thermal robustness of head media interface.
2. Description of Related Art
With new recording technologies being developed, media lubricants currently being used cannot meet the unique requirements which are essential for the success of these advanced recording technologies. In the case of Energy Assisted Magnetic Recording (EAMR), where the disk surface is heated to a relatively high temperature, the current state-of-the-art media lubricants are unsuitable due to thermal material losses through evaporation and decomposition caused by the heating. Lubricant compositions proposed for EAMR have included high molecular weight non-functionally terminated linear perfluoropolyether (PFPE) lubricants such as high molecular weight (MW) poly(perfluorotrimethylene oxide). However, such high MW lubricants generally demonstrate poor reliability performance due to their large molecule profile and weak interaction with the carbon overcoat. Therefore, new media lubricants are desired to provide both thermal robustness and head/media interface reliability.